Jason Grace and the Trojan Sea Monster
by William X
Summary: Before he became one of the seven, Jason Grace was a camper in Camp Jupiter. Jason Grace has just arrived at camp, too find that there is flooding problems.


The Trojan Sea Monster:

Chapter 1 Summary: Jason trains under Lupa. He travels to Camp Jupiter and is attacked by dracaena, but fights them off.

Chapter 2 Summary: Reyna recalls her past. She was at C.C's resort when Percy Jackson escape, and free Blackbeard and his crew. Reyna and her sister Hylla are forced to escape. Reyna found herself at Camp Jupiter.

Chapter 3 Summary: Jason and Lupa arrive at Camp Jupiter and find out it has been flooded. When asked Reyna explains that the Trojan Sea Monster is disturbing the tides, which is causing flooding. Reyna explains that Jason will became part of the

Chapter 4 Summary:

Chapter 1:

I sat in the car as it drove down the road. It was the middle of the night and I could not see much. The driver, a woman named June, turned down a small dirt road into the woods. June was an old woman and she was dressed like a hippie. "Where are we going?." I asked.

"You'll see." June replied.

After driving through the woods, I saw a stone house, faintly revealed by the headlights. June let of the gas and the car drifted to a stop. "Were here." she said. I stepped out of the car we walked towards the house.

As we walked June began to transform. Her skin smoothed out, and she quickly grew taller. When we had reached the house June had turned into a tall regal looking woman. Her hippie clothes were replaced by a blue goatskin dress, and she had a staff with a lotus on the top. Then I realized. It was the Roman Goddess Juno.

Juno lead me into the house and I meet a large wolf. "Good Evening Juno have you brought another Demigod." she said.

"Yes Lupa." Juno replied. "This one is named Jason Grace. He was sired by Jupiter my husband." I looked and saw a frown on her face when she said those words.

"Saving Grace." Lupa remarked, and a smile cracked on her face. "Its good to meet you Jason. I will teach you the ways of Rome."

That was how I got here. I had trained under her for years, and I was training with a mechanical dummy to learn swordsmanship. I swung my Gladius striking it on the neck. It swung back its club, and I raised my sword in defence. A shock went through by arms as I blocked the blow, but I held firm. I pulled back, and stabbed the dummy in the gut, producing a loud crunch of wood.

The dummy raised its club for another strike, but I quickly elbowed it. I dodged to the right when the club came down, and it snapped and hung limply. I pulled my sword out the the dummy and it fell apart.

Lupa gave me a nod of approval. "Congratulations" she said. "You are learning quite well.

I gasped for breath. "Thanks." I said.

"I think that you are ready for Camp Jupiter. "You will be traveling there in the morning.

I woke up early the next morning, and looked out my window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and I knew I was going to start my journey soon. I stretched and yawned taking in a nice breath of air.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen where Lupa was waiting with breakfast. "Are you ready for your journey Saving Grace?" she asked.

"You prepared me well." I replied.

"Thank you." said Lupa. "You need to eat hearty to be ready."

After eating a good breakfast I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack where I had all my essential supplies. I took my Gladius out of the bag and tied the belt around my waist.

I bide Lupa farwell and I headed out into the woods. At first it was a nothing more than a pleasant walk on even ground, but as I continued the terrain got hillier and the journey soon became exhausting. When the sun set I found a place to rest, set up my tent, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with sore back. I had gotten used to the felling, having slept out in a tent a lot, but it was still annoying. I took some food out of my bag and ate it, before packing up the tent, and continuing my journey.

This went on for a few days, but eventually I reached a freeway. I walked down it, seeing the gates to Camp Jupiter in the distance. I soon heard hissing sounds. I looked around and saw a group of dracanae standing in the grass next to the road. They were women with snake trunks for legs.

The lead dracanae through her weighted net at me, and pulled back her trident to strike. Memories of practicing against this style surged through my head. I jerked to the side, and the net flew by me.

I then focused on her trident and slammed my sword against it. The dracanae reeled against the blow leaving me an opening. I slashed at her snake legs, and the sword cut through them letting out a spray of sand.

I swung another blow finishing the dracanae, but now they were done playing games. They spread out, walking in an eerily ski-like way. I rotated back and forth, trying to keep them all in my sight. The dracanae moved closer, and I slashed my sword at them to keep at a distance. I saw on in the corner of my eye, and I swung around thrusting at her. She jumped back, and I continued to scan them carefully.

I slashed a few more times, but suddenly I felt a pull on my sword. A dracanae had my sword in her trident and was twisting her arm. My fingers were slipping from my sword, and it soon dropped to the ground.

The dracanae all lunged at me at once. I hurled myself to the ground to avoid their attacks and recover my sword. They stabbed furiously at me with their tridents, which skimmed barely above me. The dracanae came in closer and I was surrounded by snake legs. I reached and grabbed furiously, until I felt my finger wrap around the sword's hilt.

I lifted it up and swung wildly at the dracanae legs, and I heard enraged screams as they crumbled into sand. I pushed my legs against the ground, quickly slid away from the dracanae, and stood up.

The dracaena came at me and I slashed at the first one. I dodged a net from another one, and slashed back destroying them both. I continued to fight them, but they surrounded me again. I tried to fight, them and took out a few of them, but their were so many.

Suddenly one of the dracanae screeched in pain. I looked and saw an arrow sticking out of it. A few more of them where hit by arrows, and a group of demigods in Roman style armor charged into the fray.

The dracaena were quickly overwhelmed, and soon wiped out. The leader, a stately looking girl with Centurion helmet brushes. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter." I replied hoping I sounded confident enough.

"I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." she replied. "Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, you must be the newest recruit."

"I am."

"Follow me to Camp Jupiter" she said, and she and her troops began to walk away. She briefly looked back "It was brave of you to fight those dracanae, but you need to know when you can't win."

I followed Reyna and her troops along the road till we reached the Camp. On the way the ground began to get very swampy. "Why is everything so wet?" I asked.

"The Trojan Sea Monster is disturbing the tides." Reyna replied. "It's causing flooding which makes growing crops almost impossible. If we don't act soon it will get a lot worse."


End file.
